


your body's lighting up the room

by notthebigspoon



Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2012-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-23 04:00:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/617852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notthebigspoon/pseuds/notthebigspoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Javi pines and George is an over excited puppy with a dash of Greek god. Also he's a dirty dirty boy.</p><p>Title taken from Porn Star Dancing by My Darkest Days.</p>
            </blockquote>





	your body's lighting up the room

Javi is 35 years old. He should be beyond horrifically strong crushes, beyond the kind that make him blush whenever he sees the object of his unrequited affection. It’s not like he doesn’t know how royally screwed he is. He does know that. He knew that the second he reported to spring training and saw George bounding around like an over excited puppy. Though, sans shirt, he was more like an over excited puppy with a dash of Greek god. Either way, Javi’s heart had started racing and he’d blushed and all he’d been able to think was in expletives.

It’s gotten progressively worse as the season has gone by. George isn’t just beautiful, he’s funny and he’s smart and too goddamned adorable for his own good. It’s ridiculously easy to make him blush and mercifully easy to make him laugh. There’s something about that laugh that can drive away any bad mood Javi’s in, so much so that when he’s feeling especially bitchy, the team sends George to sort it out. It’s both a blessing and a curse. He knows, eventually, that he’s going to say something to screw all this up. He’s going to lose his friend.

He’s surprised he doesn’t do it when they swarm the field after Romo’s thrown the last out. He almost makes tracks to hug George, can think only of kissing him stupid, when Theriot hugs him from behind, sighing happily. It grounds Javi in reality and he smiles over his shoulder, thankful to have been stopped before he humiliated himself entirely. He pats Theriot’s arm and patiently waits until he’s released before moving on and swiping rain out of his face. It’s freezing and thrill of the win or not, they eventually migrate back to the clubhouse.

The world is fuzzy and warm and he’s pretty sure he doesn’t look drunk talking to the reporters. When he feels that he’s getting a bit too fidgety for public consumption, he retreats to the only safe place there is, the showers. Most of the guys are either done or probably won’t shower until they go back to their hotel rooms. He leans back against the tile. His shirt is sopping with beer and champagne, he doesn’t even notice the dampness from the showers. He pushes a hand through his hair before turning the bottle of champagne up again, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

“This... is something I never thought I’d see.”

Javi looks up, stares through booze fuzzed eyes that slowly clear to reveal George Kontos walking toward him with a delighted smile on his face. Javi shrugs and holds out the champagne on impulse. “Never thought you’d see what?”

“Javi Lopez hanging out in a shower drinking champagne like a wino.” George says, eyes sparkling. It’s probably the booze but it could also be his natural state. His eyes do that, the sparkly thing. Wow, Javi’s drunker than he thought he was.

“It was too loud out there.”

“Amen to that.” George mutters, taking a swig of the champagne before handing it back to Javi. “I’m too drunk to talk to these people anymore. I’ll do interviews when I’m sober.”  
Javi snorts, sliding down into the floor and crossing his legs. “Did you tell them that?”

“I may have blurted it out to Kruk.” George answers, sitting down next to Javi and leaning into him. “I don’t think he’ll rat me out. Lincecum might for the laughs though. Assuming he can remove his tongue from Wilson’s mouth.”

Well that’s an image that he didn’t need. Javi shudders at the thought, tries to drink more champagne but he’s disappointed to discover that he’s out. He sighs and lets the bottle roll away, thumping his head back against the tile. Generally, he’s very careful about the sort of contact that he has with George. At this point, though, he’s too drunk and tired to worry about his carefully constructed boundaries.

George doesn’t appear to have a problem with it. He presses up close to Javi’s side and snuggles close, wrapping arm around Javi’s waist and pressing his face into Javi’s shoulder. He mumbles something unintelligible before his words trail off into something that might be a snore. Javi sighs and pulls the younger man’s arm around his neck and pushing to his feet, carefully, steers them both through the clubhouse and out. It’s just a short walk to the hotel, they can hoof it.

His eyes hurt and his head is pounding. He lifts it and stares around groggily, running his hands over his face. He hears a quiet noise next to him and looks down at George, who is very naked. He hesitates and looks at his own body and oh, yeah, he’s naked too. He curses inwardly, wonders what the hell he did and did he take advantage of George while he was drunk? He crawls out of bed and goes to shower and dress. George is sitting up, as groggy and confused as Javi had initially felt.

“Lopez? Whuh... why am naked? Where... what did we do?”

“Won the Series?” Javi offers, not looking up from tying his shoes.

George makes a disgruntled noise. “We fucked, didn’t we?”

“I don’t remember.” Javi mutters, standing up and grabbing his phone off the end table by the bed. “See you on the plane.”

“Oh hell no.” George snaps, reaching out and grabbing Javi’s wrist, yanking him onto the bed.

Javi yelps, tumbles down on top of him and starts to ask what the hell is wrong with him but then... oh. He can feel something against his hip that tells him George is not in the least bothered by the fact that they probably had sex. The hard kiss and tug of his hair is a pretty good indication as well. It only lasts a minute before George is pushing at him. Javi flushes red, humiliated, he knew George would change his mind. But George is pushing down, winding a hand into Javi’s hair.

There’s not even a moment of hesitation, just Javi licking his lips quickly before swallowing George down in one go. The younger man moans, high and breathy, back arching and hips rolling up, pushing in deep. His hand cups the back of Javi’s head, holding him in place and fucking his throat. He’s pushy and demanding, definitely not what Javi would have anticipated but he likes it. He’s kinky, too, pulling out and coming across Javi’s face and then pulling him up, licking it away.

“Do I look like Lincecum to you?” Javi mumbles into the kiss, pleased when George laughs and bites his lips.

“Mm, no, but if that was a suggestion for a threesome, awesome.” George purrs, rolling Javi onto his back and pinning him in place. “Now... I’m going to blow you until you’re _begging_ me to let you come and then I’m going to fuck you until you do come.”

“I’m not that easy.”

“Aw, honey, I’ll buy you dinner first next time... now...” George trails off, sliding down the bed and tugging Javi’s jeans down. “About that blowjob.”


End file.
